Arena of Desire
by Molten-Ashes
Summary: When a Gladiator desires a slave, he'll do almost anything to woo him. G1 AU  Slash, violence, gore etc
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or Spartacus: Blood and Sand (fic doesn't actually follow the plot, just has ideas from the series)

Please R&R

(yeah... I've been watching too much Spartacus: Blood and Sand (18+ only kiddies!), but brain was insistant this would work with the Twins and two of the trio of datsuns, though the other is mentioned along with my fav saboteur. Hope you like and enjoy!)

* * *

><p>The slaves were being brought down to the gladiatorial cells. Sunstreaker watched as bots practically lunged at the bars of their cells, whistling or humming their approval. He scowled, disgusted by the display, knocking back the last of his energon and crushing the cube between his golden fingers. Sideswipe, sat next to him, also disgusted by the whoring beginning around them turned away from the cell across from theirs as the bot began to ravage the pleasure femme.<p>

Sunstreaker sighed wearily watching as Swindle almost pranced by. Not two breems later did, the champion of the arena, Jazz, stalk by, clearly still pining over the loss of his mate that died in his arms upon being reunited not two orns ago, his visor dull and listless. "Seems the famous Prowl didn't live up to everybody's expectations" he muttered watching as the Champion of the Ludus disappeared into the shadows.

"Have you no feeling?" Sideswipe chided, his optics glittering a searing cobalt "The mech lost his reason for being sane in this madhouse"

"I came because you were sold here" Sunstreaker reminded harshly eyeing his twin that he had been separated from nearly two vorns earlier in a hit and run upon their town, both having met in the arena and impressing Sideswipe's Dominous with their defiance, so that Sunstreaker was taken into the gladiatorial school.

"But Jazz was different" Sideswipe replied softly staring off into the shadows, ignoring the cries and gasps of pleasure and pain around their cell. "He came because he was sold into the arena by the vengeful mech he deserted when his village was in trouble, his mate stripped from his side. Pray Primus has mercy on him"

"Heh, Primus" Sunstreaker snorted leaning back against the grubby silver metal of the wall from his berth "Jazz's victory against Shockwave in the arena brought the energon rains to Kaon and ended this blasted drought. He filled our Dominous' purse with credits and he gets a dead mate in return. Bastard is cursed by the god. As is every other bot in this Unmaker's palace"

"You did not say that when Bluestreak caught your optic" Sideswipe jibed sombrely, referring to their Domina's young servant that Sunstreaker had become infatuated with upon being summoned to please their master's mistress when the owner of the gladiator school had been purchasing new slaves in the market, spending the bounty that Jazz had won them in the arena.

Sunstreaker's faceplate twisted into a scowl glaring at his red twin who shrugged in response, going about the cleaning of his armoured plating as a guard made his way through the cells towards them "Sunstreaker, you have been summoned" the guard drone recited as ordered, opening the cell, the golden warrior rising from his berth obediently.

As his brother disappeared up into the world of politics and corruption after the guard drone, Swindle came by once more dragging a familiar mech by the doorwing "Here's your goods Sideswipe" Swindle chirped shoving the mech in the unlocked cell, giving a dismissive wave as he left the way he had come, whistling a jaunty tune.

"Ha, goods indeed, I'm a simple entertainer slave" the mech sniffed a large 38 plastered across his doorwings, dusting himself off as Sideswipe approached smiling a predators smile, his arms extended as if to hug the newcomer.

"Why hello Smokescreen" Sideswipe purred into the Praxian's audio, his glossa flicking out to flirt with the sensor making the mech gasp and arch in surprise at his boldness.

"One usually lets me spread myself on the berth first" Smokescreen whispered back nibbling on an exposed neck cable as red armoured arms enveloped his hips.

"I haven't seen you in three orns" Sideswipe replied guiding the excited mech in his arms backwards, towards the wall, wings of his lover spreading so that the blue and red frame was propped against the metal barrier. "I'm allowed to be impatient"

"Then all is forgiven" Smokescreen grinned kissing him full on the lip-plates, feeling the red warrior grasp his hips and shove him up the wall, so that his pedes were suspended above the floor, their hips grinding together as glossas tangled, Sideswipe's servos holding Smokescreen's thighs as the Praxian's fingers sneaked into gaps in the ruby plating, arousing and exciting their frames. Two interface panels slid open, the Praxian baring his valve, the gladiator his spike.

Their voices joined the many filling the gladiator's cells.

_**-Above the Cells-**_

The Dominous' villa was the only thing for miles in a sea of metal landscape, the Ludus built around it. The villa itself was a work of art, built painstakingly with solid centivorn lasting materials with works of modern art painted onto the walls. Tasteful furniture was scattered around the airy open plan home of the Dominous and his choice of mate. Same could be said for the bath his mistress now bathed in, being attended to by a graceful grey Praxian mech.

Sunstreaker smiled to himself in secret pleasure as he saw Bluestreak cross the room and retrieve a jug of solvents elegantly pouring it into the pool his Domina relaxed in, making their master's consort sigh in pleasure and turn away so that the collared Praxian could massage her back-plating.

The Mistress moaned appreciatively as the young mech massaged her back, his servos soothing tense aching wires, with simple, but firm strokes. "Leave us" the Domina ordered after she felt loose enough, her red accented servant bowing and sidling by a lustfully watching Sunstreaker, risking a glance up at the blue, wandering optics that scoured his frame. The Praxian blushed, his silver faceplates dyeing a dark silverfish/grey as the mech picked up his pace out of the room his doorwings flattened in embaressment, stopping only to close the curtains made from a silky expensive metallic fabric, shutting off the view into the pool.

"Sunstreaker" the Domina said serenely opening her arms wide as if to hug him.

_Vile Witch_, Sunstreaker thought, even as his glossa weaved her title "Domina" in a respectful, distant tone. "What do you wish?"

"Come" the femme cooed as he internally shied away, thinking of the servant-slave just beyond the closed curtains behind him as his mistress retracted her interface panel baring her valve. "I have need of you"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or Spartacus: Blood and Sand

Please R&R

(more from the Arena of Desire Plot Bunny (Am clearly still watching too much Spartacus: Blood and Sand). Hope you enjoy!)

* * *

><p>"Do you love me?" the red warrior asked as they lay upon the gladiator's berth, entwined in a lovers embrace.<p>

"I hated you at first" the doorwinged mech admitted flicking his wings as he ran a servo over bright ruby chest plating, feeling the strong sparkbeat beneath "I have learned to love you"

"I loved you as soon as I saw you" the gladiator whispered in the Praxian's audio, his plating shivering at the soft touch of the slave that served in th villa above "Standing on the balcony over the training area serving out Domina"

The Praxian slave laughed; a joyous sound that made the red warrior's spark sing "So quick to give your spark away, is that wise?"

"Only if I get yours in return" the accomplished warrior of the arena replied, his servo rising to clasp the wandering one of his partner, trailing over his side near their joined hips.

"You're such a hopeless romantic, Sideswipe" the doorwinged mech sighed his yellow chevron and slave collar glinting as he looked up into his lover's optics in soft amusement.

Silver faceplates twisted into a teasing frown and the servo stopped kneading the Praxian's knuckle joints as he opened his mouth to reply "S…"

"Smokescreen!" shouted a sentient guard over the noise of the whoring continuing around them, startling the couple in the berth into parting, the Praxian framed mech hissing in slight pain as the spike of the gladiator was jerked roughly from his valve in their haste.

"Frag" Sideswipe cursed as he slid his interface panel back into place "Sorry Smokey"

"It's fine" the slave replied as slid his own panel shut and rose from the berth, wobbling a moment as his legs stabilised and his equilibrium chip defragged itself before moving towards the cell door as the guard shouted down the rows of gladiator cells from the cybertainum gate that led up into the villa where Smokescreen served as one of the Domina's personal slaves.

"Smokescreen! The Domina has need of you!" The guard growled, red opticked and mean looking as he stalked down the cell rows and grabbed the Praxian by the wrist plating as the blue and red mech exited Sideswipe's cell. Sideswipe smiled as he watched Smokescreen be exchanged for his temperamental brother at the gate up into the villa.

"Hiya Sunny!" he called jovially as his golden brother nearly trod on a couple fucking in the corridor as he made his way back to the cell, looking mildly cleaner than usual.

"Shut up Sides" his twin growled back slouching against the wall, crossing his arms in distaste as his optics spotted their neighbour across from the them still lavishing his attention on the pleasure femme "I'm not in the mood"

"Ah, so the Domina is still deluding herself that you are in love with her?" Sideswipe grinned not put off in the slightest by his brother's attitude "What'd she make you do this time?"

"Besides from making me interface with her in the cleanser bath? Not much" Sunstreaker shrugged with a scowl

"Ouch, was Bluestreak there?" Sideswipe asked curiously tilting his helm as he slouched beside his brother.

"At the start, he wandered off when Domina dismissed him" the golden plated warrior snapped.

"Better you than me bro" the ruby and ebony gladiator replied with a shrug "I'd have told her to frag off by now"

"At least your whore comes to you" Sunstreaker sulked "I only see Bluestreak when I go up to the villa"

"Why does everybody say that about Smokey? I was the one to break his valve seal frag it!" Sideswipe growled. "Anyway, you know what Domina likes to have her attendant slaves as virgins, except Smokey as apparently he was still a good value buy when I fragged him"

Sunstreaker flicked up his middle finger at his red counterpart and flopped onto his back, kicking his brother off the berth, ignoring the startled 'Hey!' from the floor as he shut off his optics, waiting for the next orn to come when he could gaze upon a grey plated mech with elegant doorwings and a soft, pleasing smile.

_**-Above the Gladiator Cells-**_

"You have need of me Domina?" the doorwinged mech asked kneeling before his mistress, his slave collar glittering in the light of the open roof that played across the cleanser in the ornate bathing pool.

"Ah, yes" the Domina said cheerfully as she sat up in her bath that had been pleasured in not ten breems ago. "Get your apprentice and wash my back and arms"

"Yes Domina" Smokescreen said reverently rising from his kneel and waving a grey framed Praxian with a shorn ruby chevron over from where he was attending to a tiny, table top culture of crystals beyond the now pulled back curtains.

"Get the detail brushes from the cupboard, Bluestreak" Smokscreen instructed as he picked some drying materials from the shelf and lay them at the left of the entrance to the bathing pool, before being joined by the young grey mech and picking their way to their Domina through the cleanser, kneeling on the bench she sat on setting to work on her arms with the specialised brushes.

The heavy pede beat of the Dominous, returning from the markets echoed through the villa as he talked with one of his financiers and his Gladiator Trainer over some new occurance. The Dominous entered the bathing area, followed by a slave femme, relieving the Dominous of his cloak as the owner of the Ludus sank into the pool beside his mate, two other slaves entering the cleanser bath at Smokescreen's sharp glance to tend to the Ludus' master.

"Many fond greetings to you dear" the Domina smiled sweetly, ever the picturesque perfect mate. "How went your business in the Markets of Kaon?"

"The traders had nothing of interest" the Dominous sighed as a femme brushed his chest plates with a soft brush. "But we managed to secure our warriors in the next games, in two orns time"

The Domina shot up straight in her seat, making the grey and red accented mech beside her jump in surprise, Smokescreen merely beginning to polishing his Mistress' servos, not batting an optic cover at the eccentric movements of the femme. "Who'll be there?"

"Important players in the Vos City Council" the Dominous replied with a smug smile as he waved off the two femmes attending him. "Lord Thundercracker and his consort Skywarp"

The femme being attended by the two Praxians sighed in aggravation, clearly disappointed that the two fliers were the ones that would attend "Who will you be sending?"

"Jazz of course, the slayer of Shockwave, bringer of the Energon rains will drag in the crowds." The Ludus owner said thoughtfully "The Twins as well, they have become increasingly popular in the arena ever since that joint victory over Lockdown."

The Domina stiffened her armour flaring in distaste "Surely the Polyhexian can sit this one out? The mech just 'lost' his mate after all"

"I had that Praxian of his murdered, so what?" the Dominous grinned fiendishly "His mind will be on the fight now and not on that pretty little black and white creature I had Onslaught take care of"

The Domina giggled drawing her arms away from her attendants and waving them off "Return to your duties" she ordered as they exited the pool "I will call you when are needed"

"As you wish Domina" Smokescreen and the others chorused closing the curtains to the cleanser pool as the Domina and Dominous approached each other, predatory looks gracing their features.

"Smokey?" the soft whisper from beside him had him looking up from his attending of the miniature crystal garden on the table top "What did the Dominous mean that he had a Praxian murdered?"

"Bluestreak" Smokescreen sighed setting the crystal he had extracted from the methane back in the substance that made it levitate "Listen closely and listen well…" the head of the Domina's slaves looked around him to make sure no-one could hear before whispering the whole plot to dispose of Jazz's mate before they were reunited to keep Jazz's attention on the fight in the Arena into the young mech's audio.

"But… the Domina wouldn't do that!" the young grey mech protested as they took a small sheaf of larger crystals to the small garden at the front of the villa.

"Open your optics youngling" Smokescreen snapped as he set the crystals near a gardener slave who dutifully scuttled away as the Head of the Slaves chewed out the newest youngling to join their ranks only a vorn ago. "The Domina interfaced with the Gladiator Sunstreaker in the pool not a joor ago, without her mate's, consent to use him!"

"But, he… he looked happy to be there!" Bluestreak shuddered in protest, the head slave's blue and red wings imprinted with a white '38' to signify how many owners he had had in his rebellious days before coming into his current Domina's possession and mellowing out, flared into a sharp 'v' in annoyance.

"You like the gold warrior don't you?" Smokescreen asked prodding his young apprentice in the chest plates.

"Yes, but he's the lover of the Domina" the grey mech squeaked at the intensity of the cobalt gaze his mentor levelled him. "And I'm not allowed to be touched until the Domina consents it, regardless of who I want between my legs!"

"Didn't stop me" Smokescreen said simply storming off back into the villa leaving his protégé to stand in shock in the garden, before jumping in surprise as the Head of the Domina's slaves snapped "Bluestreak! Hurry up!"

"Sorry!" the grey mech appeased trotting after his mentor as he dished out more orders to some milling slaves.


End file.
